


Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Seducing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompts i received on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kiliandfiliownme said: how about some angst/heartbreak Dethan? Where Ethan starts to physically abuse Danny and his friends starts to notice a change in their friend. I was listening to Eminem’s “I The Love the Way You Lie”

No one noticed it at first. Everyone just thought that it was all the lacrosse practice he had to endure under the coaching of coach Finstock. But as the bruises got worse and Danny began to flinch every time someone came near him that’s when people took notice.

 

It started shortly after they got together. Danny was on cloud nine at the prospect of dating one of the twins. Lydia had one and so did he. They would often double date and do other couply things. Danny enjoyed it. Ethan never showed that he was the violent type. He was always so affectionate and loving. That went downhill the moment Danny’s best friend Jackson Whittemore returned from London and began hanging out with Danny once again. The two had so much to catch up on that Danny would cancel plans that he had with Ethan to hang out with Jackson. Ethan didn’t take that too well.

The first hit occurred after the school dance. Jackson had long been reinstated at the school and decided to dance with Danny. Danny and Ethan were dancing to a song and then Jackson interrupted them. No one heard the low growl that came out of Ethan’s mouth, not even Jackson.

Once the dance was over Ethan took Danny by the collar, dragging the human to his car. Ethan had pushed him against the car, using his werewolf strength that he had been keeping under wraps since he and Danny got together. Ethan saw red, he didn’t hear the scream that came out of Danny’s mouth, didn’t hear the footsteps. He just stared. He had hit him, hit the man that he loved so much.

“What the hell happened?” It was Jackson’s voice. That’s what bought Ethan back to his senses. Jackson had Danny’s face cradled in his hands, oblivious to the human but healing the pain.

Ethan didn’t like it and took Danny away from him.

“It’s nothing. He tripped and fell. I told him to be careful.”

Jackson let it go. For now. The look on Danny’s face told him another story.

 

 

Ever since that night and whenever Danny was caught near Jackson Ethan would punish him and after he would apologize. Danny would always believe him.

“I know he’s hitting you.” Jackson said one afternoon. Lacrosse had ended early and Danny was alone in the locker room. He waited until the coast was clear before he took a shower. He didn’t want anyone seeing the bruises on his body.

“I don’t know what…”

“Cut the crap Danny. I’ve known you since we were eight. I know you and I know what he’s doing to you.”

Danny shut his locker, not scaring the other boy but it did make him jump.

“You leave for a year. No phone call. Nothing and you suddenly think you still know me? I’ve changed Jackson.”

Danny walked off, Tears stinging his eyes.

 

“I know you’ve noticed.” Jackson was sitting across from Scott, Stiles and Stiles’ boyfriend Derek at one of the restaurants. Jackson had come in to pick up and order and saw the three. “All of you. I know you’ve what he’s done to Danny.”

Stiles looked away. He was the first to notice but Danny had asked him not to say anything to anyone.

“Honestly, I haven’t.” Scott admitted. “The only thing I noticed was the fact that he was getting more bruises. But he chalked that up to doing extra drills.”

Jackson’s eyes met Derek’s.

“And I know you sensed something was off about Ethan. He’s living with you.”

“Just because he’s living with me does not mean that I keep tabs on him every second.”

“You should have.” Jackson mumbled. Derek rolled his eyes. “We have to do something. I can’t stand by and watch him get abused like this. He’s my best friend.”

“Well, we have to convince him to leave him.” Stiles added. He hoped for Danny’s sake that the three of them could help.

 

Derek, Stiles, Jackson and Scott met with Danny after a lacrosse game. Aiden had convinced Ethan to go with him somewhere so that they could talk to him. It had turned out that Aiden knew about the abuse and was trying to get his brother to stop, going as far as to fight him.

“Danny. Listen to us. This isn’t healthy ok.” Jackson was explaining to his friend. It didn’t seem to get through to the human when the others talked.

“He loves me. He won’t do it again.”

Jackson grabbed Danny’s arms and saw how the man flinched.

“Look, you’re flinching at my touch. You never did that before. Please Danny. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

Jackson pulled Danny into a hug and Danny returned it. Letting the tears he was holding in for months finally flow free. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> addieeu asked you:
> 
> Scisaac prompt- Scott gets help from Lydia on how to seduce Isaac..

 

 

Isaac sat at the table a few feet from him, twiddling his thumbs and completely ignoring Erica who was trying to get his attention. Scott sat a nearby, the only person separating them was Lydia. Lydia Martin was the only one who knew how Scott felt about Isaac, knew that Scott held deep feelings for him and she was more than willing to help Scott.

Isaac wasn’t like the other boys in school, he didn’t get seduced easily and that was a problem for Scott. Isaac effortlessly deflected any attempt that Scott made to ask him out, from offering a bike ride home, to dinner at one of the most high end restaurants in Beacon Hills. But none of that worked. Isaac always rejected his kindness and told him no.

Scott was in the middle of texting Lydia about what they were going to do. There was a cross country meet and they would be stuck on a bus for four hours. Lydia though that this would be the perfect time for Scott to try her method.

**Trust me Scott. U have to play at what he likes.**

**He won’t tell me what he likes.**

**Boys.** **L** **, I’ve noticed some things. He listens to Paramore, he likes to read Steinbeck. Play with that.**

**But I hate Paramore and I’ve only read ‘grapes of wrath’**

**Lucky 4 u I know everything. Just go with it.**

                                                                                                                *****************

 

The bus ride turned out better than Scott could have hoped for. He sat by Isaac, Lydia in his ear and telling him what he needed to know.

“So Isaac. What’s your favorite Paramore song?” Scott asked. Isaac turned to Scott.

“I didn’t know you listened to them. I didn’t think they were your type.”

“Oh yeah. I love them. My favorite song by them is ‘Still into you’.” Scott smirked.

Isaac laughed. ‘Great song but I prefer ‘pressure’”

“Well, do you want to listen? I bought my IPAD if you want to listen to some music.”

Scott reached in his bag and pulled out the device. It wasn’t so much his but more of Stiles that he blackmailed into giving him. He didn’t have time to go out and buy one.

“Sure, thanks.” Isaac took the silver object from Scott’s hand, barely brushing but Scott still blushed at the slight contact.

_Great Scott. How’s he doing?_

**He’s doing great, he smiled** Scott texted.

_Fantastic._

                                                                                                ******************

 

Turns out that there was a storm brewing and so the cross country meet was canceled. That meant holding up in a hotel until it passed. And that also meant that Scott and Isaac would get to share a room. Scott grabbed the keys from Finstock and convinced Stiles to room with Boyd.

“So what else do you like?” Scott asked. The television in the room wasn’t working and all they could do was talk.

“I’m really into Steinbeck.”

“What a Coincidence, so am I.”

“Really? Favorite book?”

“The grapes of wrath.”

Scott left out the fact that it was the only book he ever read.

“Great book. Weaves an interesting tell of life during the depression.”

“Yeah. “

“Scott. I know what you’re trying to do and it’s a poor attempt.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou…”

“Scott. Seduction isn’t your thing. You’ve tried and failed miserably. That and I saw Lydia follow us. I know she’s been helping you as well.”

“Isaac.”

“It’s cool. But you know you didn’t have to try so hard.”

“I thought I had too. You kept saying no all those times I tried to ask you out.”

“That was because all of that wasn’t you. You wouldn’t take anyone to those places. Scott, we could have just hung out at your place as a date and I would have been happy.”

“I…ok. So when we get back to Beacon Hills how does a home cooked meal sound?”

“Like the best thing in the world.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Stiles inviting Derek over to "help him with research", then welcoming Derek in only a sheet.... and not too much later, Stiles gives Derek his virginity.

 

 

 

Stiles had always known that he would give Derek his V card. It was a given that he had repeated over and over in his mind ever since he first laid eyes on the muscular sourwolf. It wasn’t until the alpha pack invaded Beacon Hills and some crazy person was going around sacrificing virgins. He needed to get rid of his virginity and soon. 

"Hey Derek. if you’re not busy come over. I might have found something but I need you to confirm it and come through the front door. it’s unlocked." Stiles left the message on his phone. knowing that it wouldn’t take that much longer for the man to come over he quickly stripped. His dad was going to be out for the rest of the night so he had plenty of time to get what needed to be done, well done. 

Stiles grabbed one of his sheets out his closet and replaced his Star Wars sheets with the ones his dad bought him. He didn’t want Derek seeing those kiddy sheets as Scott called them. 

Stiles wrapped the silky material around his skin, making sure to only cover his waist. 

******************

Stiles could hear the front door opening and his heart began to flutter. This was it. There was no way that Derek Hale could resist Stiles in nothing but his birthday suit. 

There was a knock on the door. Taking a deep sigh Stiles opened it. His lips spread wide when he saw the look on Derek’s face. 

"Stiles. What are you doing?" Derek asked. 

Stiles didn’t respond. Instead he dropped the sheet, Derek’s eyes following his body down until they reached Stiles’ cock. 

"I don’t think…" 

Stiles hushed him. “That’s just it. Don’t think. do.” 

Stiles grabbed Derek by the collar of his leather Jacket and pulled him into the room. Derek didn’t hesitate to wait. This was something that he wanted for a long time. Within seconds Derek was naked and covering Stiles’ smaller frame with his much larger one. 

"Do you know how long i waited for this Derek? Months." 

Derek growled and captured Stiles’ lips with his own. 

"Enough talking. More action." 

Derek kissed a line along Stiles’ stomach, smiling to himself when he made it to Stiles’ erection. He blew kisses on the licking tip, causing Stiles to moan. 

"Look." Stiles groaned out. "I’m not one for foreplay so either you get in me or I get in you. And I’m pretty sure the big bad Alpha doesn’t want to get handled by a human." 

Derek growled and moved away from Stiles. “Condoms?” 

Stiles reached over to his drawer and pulled out the XXL condoms he bought the other day just for this occasion. Derek pulled one out and opened it swiftly with one hand. Stiles watched in amazement as Derek rolled the condom on. “Lube?” 

Stiles shook his head. “prepped myself earlier. All yours.”

Derek grasped Stiles legs and pulled them apart. Placing each one on one of his shoulders as he slowly entered Stiles.

Stiles could feel a slight pain but nothing too intense. Stiles linked his legs together and drew Derek closer to him, causing him to go deeper.

"Please Derek." Stiles whispered.

Derek set a steady pace. Knowing that Stiles was a virgin he didn’t go to fast and knowing how impatient the human got he didn’t go to slow either.

"Fuck Derek." Stiles screamed once Derek found that spot that began to drove Stiles wild. Liking the moans that he was getting from him Derek continued to hit that spot until Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. "Derek. I;m gonna…" 

With one final thrust Stiles came all over Derek’s chest. Derek pulled out of him, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash, he stood over Stiles who looked at him with lidded eyes. 

Those doey eyed eyes managed to get Derek to the peak much quicker, Coming all over Stiles. 

"Next time we try something a bit more adventurous." Stiles smiled looking at Derek.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> Can you do a prompt where Aiden and Ethan messed with a witch who turned Ethan into a golden retriever puppy and Danny has to take care of Ethan as Aiden takes care of the witch? Then Ethan falls asleep on Danny's chest and wakes up as a human?

Their old Alpha told them that messing with witches were a dangerous thing, They don't take too lightly to threats or being told what to do. Aiden didn't care. He wanted power and the witch was going to give it to him. Ethan went along with it, well because that was his brother and he would do anything for his brother. They found a witch outside of Beacon Hills, She went by the name Prue, A nice enough name for a girl that Aiden didn't really view as a threat. She was tinier than them and from what he had found out she was new to her powers. He doubt that she knew about wolves yet.

No, he had underestimated her coven. They looked after each other and knew what they were doing. One of them cast a spell aimed at Aiden and like the dutiful brother Ethan jumped in front of it. Once the spoke cleared Aiden's eyes widened, His brother had been turned into a golden retriever.

*********************************

"Look can you just watch him until i find the witches that did this and get them to turn him back? Please?" Aiden asked Danny. He was thankful that Ethan had told him about all of this crap or it would have been very awkward to ask Danny to watch his 'puppy'.

Danny looked at the puppy, big brown eyes looked back at him lovingly and that melted Danny's heart.

"fine. and hurry. I don't like the fact that my boyfriend is a puppy."

Aiden nodded and handed the puppy off to Danny who took him inside his home.

"Hey fella. Oh crap, sorry Ethan. I can't get use to this."   

Danny took a seat on the couch. The tiny puppy wagging his tail and sitting on Danny's lap. As much as he thought it was odd he had to admit that his boyfriend was the most adorable golden retriever he had ever seen. 

"Ok Bud. I have homework to do. So you just sit there and watch ok?" 

The puppy yelped. Danny had to hide the smile that was appearing. He wouldn't let Ethan live this down. 

****************************************

Danny finished his homework an hour later, Ethan the puppy had crawled onto his chest once Danny decided to take a nap after all the work. As soon as Danny began to drift into unconsciousness he felt something heavy on his chest. opening his eyes he saw that the puppy was no longer there but Ethan, a very naked Ethan was on top of him, 

"Looks like Aiden convinced the witch to reverse the spell." Danny smirked in the face of his boyfriend who was blushing at the smile that Danny wore. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> Can you please do one where, Derek and Stiles walking through the mall and passing by the pet store. Stiles assures that he just wants to look, but then he ends up falling in love with a kitten, and Derek gets it for him as a surprise.

"It's so cute." Stiles gushed once he saw the tiny grey tabby in the window. He and Derek were doing a bit of shopping and just happen to walk past a pet store. The tabby caught his attention. Just sitting there with a red bow wrapped around his neck, waiting for someone to pick him up and take him home. 

But Derek didn't like Kittens and Stiles didn't want to press the issue. Last time he tried to get Derek and a kitten in the same room the kitten ended up winning and Stiles had to give him away to Lydia. Stiles had been upset and Derek hated seeing him that way. He vowed never to make Stiles upset again. 

***************************

"Stiles can you come in here for a moment?" Derek called. Stiles was cooking dinner for them and didn't want to be distracted. 

"This better be important Derek. As much as i love you I will hurt you if my food burns." 

"Just get in here. I think you'll like it." 

Stiles walked out of the kitchen, Derek held both hands behind his back and a smile on his face. 

"I know we had an issue before with kittens and i saw how down you got before but i promise to make this one work." 

Derek moved his hands, revealing the cat that happened to stay quiet and not alert Stiles of his presence.  Stiles' face lit up. It was the same kitten from the store. 

"Derek. Thank you!" Stiles yelled grabbing for the kitten but not before giving his boyfriend a kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> Could think about doing an AU where Derek's pack drags him to a rave and when Pretty Rave Girl comes on, Derek's eyes are glued to the rave boy dancing in the middle of the floor? (Bonus points if Derek goes up to him after and talks/asks him out)

"Derek. Trust me. You will enjoy yourself." Erica Reyes said. She grabbed Derek, along with Boyd and Jackson into the dimly lit warehouse. Many of the people were grinding up against each other and many of them tried to grope Derek but he made it to the bar with out either of them succeeding. 

***************

Erica and Boyd left him to go dance and Jackson had long found a pretty blue eyed boy to mingle with. Derek was left alone at the bar, watching all the happy couples dance. 

Derek paid the man at the bar for his drink and was about to leave when a melody began to play and many of the patrons began to dance even faster and root and clap. A spot light hit and a very slender man came out onto the dance floor. Everyone cleared a path way as the boy, who was dressed in angel wings and a halo began to dance. 

The way he moved enticed Derek. His hips swaying to the music, Hands thrown up in the air and eyes closed. He was enjoying himself on the dance floor and Derek was enjoying himself watching the man. 

*********************

The music slowed and soon changed. The guy walked off stage and Derek followed. He was by no means shy and just wanted to at least say hi. 

The guy was sitting at a table in the corner. Many people congratulating him on the dance and he smiled. A beautiful smile that almost gave Derek a heart attack. 

"Hi." Derek said. The guy looked up and his eyes flashed with a hint of satisfaction.  

"Hi." 

"I'm Derek and I just want to say you looked amazing out there." 

The boy smiled. 'Thanks. I'm Stiles." 

"Stiles. That's not a usual name." 

Stiles shook his head. "No it isn't but neither is my real name." 

"So if you accompany me to dinner tomorrow night. Might i get that real name?" Derek asked smugly Stiles had to laugh.

"Does that line actually work?

"Usually."

"Well then Derek. Seems as though you have yourself a date." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Pregnant Kira by Scott please

 

 

 

"I think we should name her Chien." Scott said happily. Scott and Kira had just returned from the OBGYN and found out that they were indeed having a girl. Ever since then Scott had been going on and on about what to name her and decided that it would best to name her something to remember her Japanese heritage. Many Japanese, Vietnamese and Chinese names were being thrown around and Scott had decided on Chien, Which meant Warrior and fighter. A perfect name suited for their daughter. 

Kira’s eyes met Scott’s. “Really? Chien?” 

"It’s only suitable. I mean I’m an Alpha, You’re a Kitsune. and our daughter is a mixture of werewolf and kitsune. She will be more powerful than anyone or anything and people will come after her. A warrior." 

Kira let out a small smile. “That’s…Wow Scott. I never thought about it like that.” 

Kira rubbed a hand over her belly, feeling the baby kick. 

"I think she agrees." 


	8. Dethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Dethan: cute fluffy Danny being jealously and Ethan reassuring him that Danny is the only boy for him. Bonus for pouty Danny and Ethan doing anything for his puppy face.

 

Jealousy wasn't a trait that Danny possessed. At least that's what he told himself. He never really needed to get jealous before. There wasn't a reason. But then he started dating Ethan, one half of the mysterious twin duo that showed up out of nowhere in Beacon Hills. He was immediately attracted to the boy and vice versa. Ethan wasn’t shy about showing his interest in Danny. But Danny wasn’t the only with lingering eyes. Oh no. Many of the school’s population that Danny suspected was gay but didn’t reveal had shown themselves out of the closet. One of them being Jett Richards. One of the most popular kids in School. No one thought he was gay.  Jett was constantly flirting with every woman in the school teachers and lunch ladies included. So when he came over to the desk that Ethan and Danny were sharing, flashed him that smile that got so many people to do his bidding and tried (failed) to get Ethan to leave with him.

“I have to go.” Danny said a bit harshly than he intended. Danny picked up his books, throwing them in his bag and trying to hide the jealousy that he was feeling. Ethan caught on quickly than Danny thought possible and began to do the same. Jett looked confused as he tried to get Ethan to stay, but it didn’t work.

“What was that about?” Ethan asked Danny once they were in the school parking lot. Ethan was standing by his bike strapping his bag and Danny’s to it. Danny was standing by with an aggravated look on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Danny responded. He didn’t meet Ethan’s gaze.

“Back there. Everything was going good until Jett…”

“Until Jett what? Until he flirted with you and you let him? Oh I don’t know. Maybe that’s what you like instead. Boys like Jett.” Danny began to pout. He didn’t want to lose Ethan to Jett. Jett was a jerk.

Ethan could only smile. He always liked when Danny pouted. He looked so much like a puppy.

“Is someone jealous?” Ethan smirked.

“I am not jealous.”

“Oh I think that you are. And it’s kind of cute.”

“I am not ok?”

“It’s fine if you are. But there is something you need to understand. I love you. Only you. No one will ever change that. I promise you that.”

Ethan pulled Danny close to him, planting a kiss on his lips. “Nonetheless, you are adorable when you’re jealous.”  


	9. The distraction: Sterek/Deputy Parish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Jealous derek/ stiles and the deputy? Maybe they try to break into the station and stiles distracts him and derek gets jealous

"We need a distraction." Derek stated. He and Stiles were once again parked in front of the police station once again trying to break in and once again finding themselves on the end of needing someone to distract the newest deputy. Derek reached for the handle on the door just as Stiles grabbed his hand. 

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked all the while keeping his hand in place. A lot had changed since the last time they were in this situation a lot. 

"To distract him. I'm always the one to do so." 

"Yeah. That's when it was a woman. I am not letting you go in there with  **HIM.** " Stiles grumbled. 

"And why the hell not?" 

"Because. He's hot. And you're interested.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to cheat on you if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I’m not. It’s just look I’ll go in this time and you sneak past him.”

“Stiles.”

“Just do this for me. Please.”

Derek sighed. He knew when he was defeated. He placed a kiss on Stiles’ lips before both got out of the jeep and headed towards the station.

                                                            *****************

 

Stiles had to admit that Deputy Parish was attractive. Just not his type. He walked up to the front desk, much like how Derek had done before. He made sure to mimic his boyfriend’s movements to make sure to keep the deputy distracted.

“Hi.” Stiles said with a smile. The deputy looked up.

“Stiles. What are you doing here this late?”

Stiles continued to smile, “I was wondering where my dad was. He hadn’t come home yet.”

“Oh yeah. He stopped off to talk with Melissa McCall.”

“Oh.”

Stiles waved his hand for Derek to go but the wolf stayed right where he was. Something caught his attention, something he didn’t like. The deputy had moved his hand over the one that Stiles had sitting on the desk. Derek didn’t like that one bit. Stiles tried to move his hand but the Deputy kept his hand in place.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“Since the moment I met you, I’ve liked you. And I was told you don’t have a boyfriend. So maybe we could get together sometime and catch a movie?”

Stiles finally got his hand free, knowing that Derek wouldn’t like this one bit. But it was fun to know that he would be jealous later on.

“Perhaps. So how about this Friday? I’m not doing anything.”

There was a low growl. Stiles smirking to himself and deputy Parish chalking it up to a wolf outside.

 


	10. Dethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passion56321 asked:
> 
> Danny is the teacher of Ethan's 5-year-old nephew (Aiden and Lydia's kid) and Ethan has to pick him up from school every now and then because Aiden and Lydia's busy work lives. Danny crushes hard. Please and thank you.

It was one of those days. Lydia and Aiden were once again too busy to pick up their son from school which meant that it would be Lanley’s day out with uncle Ethan again. He chose to take the only car that was available in garage. The Prius which Lydia bought for him after Lanley was born. If Ethan was going to hang out with their son he needed a reliable ride. As much as he hated it. 

He pulled up to the school at exactly 2:15 pm, the other parents were getting their children and kissing them hello. He looked through the crowd and noticed his blonde haired nephew among the others. He got out of the car and walked to his nephew who was talking to a girl about his age. Ethan sneaked up behind him and lifted him in the air. The only way that Lanley could identify between his uncle and his father. Aiden never lifted him up, instead saying it was too dangerous for a boy his age and he didn’t want him to get hurt. 

"Uncle Ethan!" The little boy smiled. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well. Your papa and mama are still at work so it’s just you and me tonight buddy." 

The little boy couldn’t help but smile. “It’s going to be so much fun.” 

**********************************

The second time that Ethan had come to pick his nephew up there was someone with Lanley this time. A Hawaiian that Ethan could only pick up as his teacher. And a hot teacher at that.

Ethan walked up to his nephew and picked the boy up. He released his teacher’s hand as he wrapped his tiny arms around his uncle’s neck.

"Hi. You must be Lanley’s father." The teacher said with a smile. Ethan shook his head.

"Nope. I’m his uncle. His father’s working. I’m Ethan." 

Ethan held out his hand for the teacher to take. He took it.

"I’m Mr. Mahealani. I’m sorry i’m confused. Lanely never mentioned that his father had a twin." 

Danny seemed amazed by the man. 

"Yeah. Not many people know about me. I’m kind of a secret." 

Ethan shifted his nephew on his hip. “You ready to go buddy?” 

He nodded. “Nice to meet you Mr. Mahealani.” 

Mr. Mahealani watched as Ethan walked away. He never believed in love at first sight until now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puppyfacedbrokenboys asked you:  
> I got a jackson/aiden prompt for you. Sitting next to each other on a long bus ride to an out of town lacrosse game and they're not happy about it and stuff happens ya know? (Maybe matchmaker dethan? Up to you)

**Canon Divergence. Jackson never left town when the twins came to town**

 

Jackson didn't particularly like Aiden. And not for the reason people thought. Everyone  thought it was because Aiden and Lydia (Jackson's ex) were dating and he was just jealous. That was not the reason at all. The real reason? He didn't like Aiden because he wanted him, He wanted him so bad that it hurt and Aiden would never return those feelings because he wasn't gay, and as far as everyone in beacon hills knew neither was Jackson, but that wasn't the point. 

There was a lacrosse game in the next town over, that was a two hour bus ride, two hours on a stupid bus. As soon as he got on Jackson took a seat in the far back. He laid down to prevent anyone from sitting there until he saw Danny board. Too bad though that his best friend had decided to sit in the front with his boyfriend. Jackson didn't let his sadness show. That wasn't who he was. Everyone began to board, no one daring to sit with Jackson, it wasn't like they could if they wanted to. 

"Move your legs." It was Aiden's voice. Even if Jackson wasn't paying attention he knew the voice. 

"No. Find somewhere else to sit." Jackson responded. 

"There isn't another seat. This is the only one. And if you don't want me to sit on your legs then move them." 

Jackson stared at the boy for several seconds, noting the features on his face. A mix between anger and seduction. He didn't know why, but he always looked like that. 

"Fine." Jackson turned around, his feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. Aiden took a seat. 

"I don't like this any more than you do. But the more we ignore each other the quicker the bus ride will be and then hopefully on the trip back you can sit with Danny, I'll sit with my brother." 

"Yeah. Whatever.'' 

Silence went by for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes in and all Jackson could do was hold himself back so he didn't glance over at the boy 

_Help now. Switch places with Aiden. I can't deal with this._

He texted to Danny. He waited seconds for a reply. 

_No. You need to deal with this on your own._

What r u talking about? 

I know you like him. it's obvious. i've seen the way you look at him. it's the same way i looked at Matt. talk to him. tell him the truth. 

he's not gay. 

not according to Ethan. Try. preferably once we get to the next rest stop. 

********

And he did. The next rest stopped was right ahead. In a matter of minutes he would tell him. It's not like he had anything to lose and Danny wasn't going to help him get out of this situation. 

He stayed on the bus, as did Aiden. Everyone else got off, leaving the two alone. He sighed. He wasn't one to play games, Aiden wasn't either and well, he needed to get this out and now. 

"I like you." Aiden said it first. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. I like you, Have for a while. Ethan told me to get my head out of my ass and tell you." Aiden's voice was stoic. He didn't even look at Jackson. 

Jackson didn't respond. He couldn't. 

"Say something." Aiden asked. 

"I like you too." 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark-alice-lilith asked:
> 
> Danny/Parrish - back of a police car

"Stop moving so much." Danny whispered. "You’re giving me a cramp." 

"Well if you would have picked a different place to do this I wouldn’t need to." Deputy Parrish replied. "Look, there’s a clearing five miles up the road. I got some blankets in the back. We can go up…" 

"No. I want to do this here. In the back of this car. It’s been a dream of mine for a while now. And you, Mister is not going to ruin it for me. " 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles freaking out over his and Lydia's first child.

He freaked. It was a very natural response. it was his first child. A child he made with the woman he loves. Lydia on the other hand watched in amusement at her husband. They had barely left the hospital and Stiles had already lost three of the baby’s pacifiers, dropped her blanket in the mud and hit his head on the top of the passenger door. 

"Sweetheart. Just slow down. She’s not going anywhere." Lydia smiled. 

"I know that. But I Just want everything to be perfect." Stiles responded. "I want her to be proud of me." 

"She’s six days old Stiles. You have a long time before she even gets an opinion of you. enjoy it now. Before you know it you’ll be checking out her dates, forbidding her to date a boy…." 

"Okay, Okay. I get it." 


	14. my best friend's boyfriend: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is in love with his best friend’s boyfriend. Scott knows it and Stiles does too. Derek has no clue until Scott tells him.

“Why not?” Scott wined as he followed Stiles around the loft. Stiles had gone over while Derek was out of town and on some pack business mess. He wanted to surprise him when he came back but only to be met with a dirty home and there was no way that Stiles was going to screw Derek in a mess of a house.

Stiles picked up the leather jacket that Erica had bought him not too long ago. It was much newer than the one he wore already and also much more likely to piss off Stiles. It was clear that she liked Derek and the jacket was proof. He tossed it behind the chair, knowing Derek wouldn’t look for it there. He wasn’t jealous. Honestly, he wasn’t. At least not of her.

“Because Scott. It’s you. You’re my best friend. I can’t…He’s mine. So no.”

Stiles tossed the basket on the floor and took a seat. Scott sat next to him.

“And why not? It’s not like I’m in love with him.”

Stiles sighed. “You are. I can smell the arousal on you, the way your heart speeds up when he’s near. The look you give him when you think no one else is looking. I know all of that. I feel that way all the time. You’re in love with him. My boyfriend. So If I even think about letting him go with you out of town. I’m afraid.”

“He won’t cheat on you. I know how you feel about him and I would never do that to you. You know that. Even if my feelings get in the way. I will never sleep with Derek. I just need someone who knows the territory to come with me. I don’t trust Peter. And Derek has met with these wolves before. He knows them. I promise you. Nothing will happen between us. I know where his feelings stand and I know where mine are. It’s just for the weekend. He’ll be back before you know it.” 

 


End file.
